The Tale of the Farmer Lillian
by Snowy Blue Ice
Summary: Lillian is sick of her life in Destiny City. Her parents always scolding her for no apparent reason, and bullies at school. One day, the Harvest Goddess invites Lillian to live in either Bluebell or Konohana. Rated T just to be safe. AshxLillianxCam
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I don't feel like continuing my other fanfic for a little while, I'll just keep it there for more people to read ;)

So I just got Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns last week and IT'S AWESOME. It's so awesome that I decided to start a fanfic on it! And I noticed that there isn't many fanfics about this game..I HOPE THERE WILL BE MORE!

Main pairings are:

Ash x Lillian

Cam x Lillian

And some hints of:

Phillip x Lillian

Well, I hope you enjoy! Seriously..I'm so excited to type this fanfic..

Chapter One

The two villages

o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful day in Destiny City. Busy streets, traffic, and street performers. Friendly people, or so Lillian calls them. But Lillian would be missing all of this. Her life..is ruined, well that's what she thinks.

What happened?

Bullies making her school life the worst she's ever had. Her mean parents;; always nagging, scolding, and yelling at her for no particular reason. She has had enough of her not-so-enjoyable life. She has been thinking for a while: should she commit suicide?

One day, she was about to jump off a bridge. At least her best friend, Phillip, stopped her.

Today, Saturday, was going to make a big change in Lillian's life.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tadaima.." Lillian called. Well, it wouldn't matter; her parents didn't even want her in the house. Why can't some nice people adopt her? Well, no, her parents don't want to put her up for adoption. It was far too expensive to do so.

"LILLIAN!" Lillian's mother called. _'Great, I knew I shouldn't have come home today...knew it'_

"LILLIAN. WILL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T WASH THE DISHES BEFORE YOU WENT TO SCHOOL?" Lillian's mother yelled, scowling.

"Mom, I DID wash the dishes..." _'Pfft, as-if, there was no dishes at all.'_

"Listen to me young lady," Lillian's mother said, her voice low and dangerous. "don't talk to me in that attitude."

"Mom, I'm not giving you _the _attitude."

"DON'T talk back to me, young lady. GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!"

I just 'psshed' at my "mom", then stomped to my room._'My mom is so stupid,I'm not giving her __the __attitude..'_

When I got into my room, I decided that I should just take a walk, to forget about my stupid mom. Since my room is on the first floor, I just climbed out of the window. _'Gee, I wish that this year would go by fast, so I'd be eighteen years old, and be of legal age to move out of this damn house.'_

I continued to walk down the path to where ever it leads me to. It's still early.. (If you consider six-o'clock pm as early, then high-five.)

I ended up at a suspicious,cute,and fluffy looking stand.

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! Why, hello there," A lovely, tea green-haired lady greeted me from behind the counter. "good evening young lady."

"Good evening to you,too."

"Are you having a hard life?" The tea green-haired lady asked me. "Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "Have you ever thought of becoming a farmer?" she asked. I thought hard. _'Well, when I was a little kid, I've at least considered becoming one a few times..'_

"Well, yes, a few times in my life." I responded. Her smile got wider. "Well, here you go." She handed me a brochure. "Bluebell and Konohana Village.." she said. The pictures on the brochure looked amazing. They looked like those pictures from a nature movie..

"..are rival villages.." I looked up at her. "Call me if you would like to start a new life at one of these villages. Here's my phone number.." The lady gave me a card with small pictures of elf-looking things. They looked so cute! "I'll think about it.." I responded, still suspicious. For all I know, it can be a scam..if she would make me pay money, or worse, she can kidnap me right here, right now, and start a ransom. Of course, my parents would just let me die. As if reading my mind, the lady said "Don't worry, you won't have to pay, its a once-in-a-lifetime chance. No money is needed...we don't use the money from cities and towns anyway..." I didn't quite hear the last part, it was mumbled.

"Again, call me if you would like to start a new life at one of these beautiful villages,and call me at 9:00am sharp..they need you..." The last part was mumbled, yet again.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next day, deciding that I should take the lady's offer. If I was kidnapped, it would be better than living in this place,anyway. I just packed necessary things: A comb and a hairbrush(yes, there is a difference) some clothes, undergarments, lotion, a swim suit (hey, there might be a lake...) a wig,sunglasses,a fake mustache(I might have to be undercover one day..) my cellphone, my address book, a journal, pencil/pen, my camera and video camera, etc. "Sayonara otou-san, okaa-san..not like you guys care.." I muttered as I opened the front door to leave my house once and for all. Finally..I can get away from this place, although Phillip, my best friend, may worry..I decided to walk to his house before leaving, I need to say my goodbyes. He's a very important person to me.

I knocked on Phillip's door.

The door opened.

"Ah, why hello, Lillian! My, how cute you look today!" Phillip's mother said. I smiled. "Uhh, is Phillip here?"

"Why, yes darling, he is! Ah, you've packed many things! Are you going to sleep over?"

"Erm, sorry, I'm not.."

"Oh, okay.." Phillip's mother sighed. "Well, come on in!"

"PHILLIP! LILLIAN'S HERE!" Phillip's mother called out. "PHILLIP!" I looked around. Then I heard some rustling sounds, and some footsteps coming from the stairs. There was Phillip, in his pajamas and his messy hair. He probably woke up a few minutes ago. He then tripped and fell face first on the floor. "Ouch.." I commented. He quickly stood up and headed towards his mom and me. "Hey.." I said. "Yo."

"Okay, you two, do whatever, I'm going to make some tea.." Phillip's mother said, closing the door and heading for the kitchen.

"So, uh, what brings you here, Lillian?" Phillip asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He had his usual silly grin. I was going to miss that smile so much. He stayed like that for a little while, and I took out my camera. I quickly took a picture, then he opened his eyes. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Ehh, just for keepsakes."

"Uhm, Phillip, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to-"

"Phillip! Lillian! Tea's ready!" Phillip's mom called out. "Yes, mom!" Phillip and I headed to the kitchen. We went to the table and sat across from each other. Phillip's mom served us our tea. She muttered something like "enjoy your tea.."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me, you two. Once again, enjoy!~"

I nodded my head, then turned back to face Phillip.

"So, you were saying?"

I sipped my tea. "I was saying that..well I came here to say my goodbyes."

"Wha..?" His eyes held confusion and sadness. It hurt so much to just tell him this; we've been best friends even before pre-school.

"I'm leaving this city.. Permanently."

"..."

Silence. Just as I expected. "W-why, Lillian?"

I took another sip of my tea. "I can't handle living in this city anymore. I'm going to start a new life."

"Well, you don't have to leave this city! You can just move he-"

I cut Phillip off. "I don't want to. I'd rather start a new life than be anywhere near my..my so-called 'parents'."

Phillip took a deep breath. "So, then, where are you going to move to? So I can visit you once in a while or send you letters.."

"I'm going to move to either-" I was cut off by the clock. It was ringing, which indicated a new hour. It was 9:00am sharp, which means that it's time to call the lady. I took out my phone and the card that she gave me, and started dialing. Phillip fidgeted in his seat. After barely a half of a ring, the lady answered her phone.

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! Hello?"

"Ah, hello? Is this the lady that I met last night?"

"Why, yes, I am, dear! Have you decided to move to either of the villages?"

"Yes..when are we going?"

"Well, come to the stand that you met me at last night, and we'll be off!" The lady sounded very excited. "Be here in at least five minutes! We need to leave NOW!"

I was a little bit disappointed. I wanted to spend a little more time with Phillip, but I guess I can't. Either I go now or I get left behind, and that I cannot do.

"Sorry, Phillip, I gotta go..my ride is ready and I need to be there in five minutes.." I said with sadness in my eyes, sipping the last of my tea and standing up to leave. Phillip stood up with me. "Lillian, where are you moving to?" I bit my lip. "Lillian, I-"

"Sorry, Phillip..I really gotta go or I'll miss the ride to..Bluebell or Konohana Village.." I mumbled the last part. "Wha?"

I gave Phillip a strong hug before departing. "Good bye, Phillip..." I took one last glance before running, and Phillip just stood there, looking sad.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, Lillian! You barely made it."

I took a few deep breaths, then nodded. "Well then, off we go! Put your things in the trunk.."

Her car looked..well first of all, it had no wheels. It was black with a few white hearts and white flowers. And there was no license plate. "Hey, isn't it illegal to drive without a license plate-"

"It doesn't matter! We'll be gone from this road soon, anyway!" she started to laugh like those rich/stuck up girls in anime. "Come on, get in! Oh, what's your name?"

"Lillian."

"What a lovely name, Lillian! It fits you." She gave me a bright smile.

"Erm, yeah, thanks..? What's your name?" I tilted my head, and the lady winked at me, and sat in the front seat of her car, the car hovering. She beckoned for me to get into the passenger seat. "I'll tell you once you get in.."

I put the last of my things into her trunk, then got into the passenger seat. "Your name?" I asked.

"Well, my name's Sephia. But..I prefer to be called the Harvest Goddess."

"Harvest Goddess?" I tilted my head. Her clothing then changed into something that looked very..mystical. "Yes?"

"Uhh.."

"Well, Lillian, let's get going!" She started to laugh like a rich/stuck up girl from anime. A little portal that can fit the car appeared before us, then it showed the top of a..mountain? "Buckle your seat belt, Lillian!" I quickly buckled up and held on tight to the seat belt. "Aand we're OFF!"

The car quickly went into the portal, and I tightly closed my eyes. When I opened it, we were falling from the sky, heading towards what looked like a pond. "AAGGHH! SEPH- I MEAN HARVEST GODDESS, WE'RE GOING TO DIEEE!" I screamed. She just laughed that rich/stuck up-girl-from-anime laugh. I think she's crazy. But when I looked out the window, there were just mountains. It was a beautiful scenery. "Whoaa.."

We stopped falling.

"Enjoying the view, Lillian?" She asked with a sincere smile on her face. "Look, over there, to your right. That's Konohana Village..." We were really high in the sky, so all I can see was a little river going through the village. "..and on your left is Bluebell Village!" I saw a building that looked somewhat like a church. We started falling again. "AAGGHHH! WE'RE FALLING AGAIN!~"

I blinked once, then we were on the ground, next to the pond that we were probably supposed to land on. "Lillian, I've prepared a horse and a cart for you. Look to your left." I looked to my left and saw a horse with a cart strapped on to it. "All of your belongings should fit in that cart." Suddenly, my things just appeared in the cart, at one snap of Seph- I mean the Harvest Goddess's fingers. The car disappeared. "Well, Lillian, this is where we say our goodbyes. Just go in to those trees over there," She pointed at where I should go "And the mayors of both villages should be there in about five minutes! Good luck, Lillian, and we'll meet again."

Then she just jumped into the pond. "SEPH- I MEAN HARVEST GODDESS!" I screamed, running towards the pond. She then appeared over the center of it. "Don't worry, Lillian, this is where I live.." I tilted my head. "Go on, Lillian, you don't want to be late when you meet the mayors!" She then fell into the pond, making a small wave. "R-right.."

I headed toward my horse. "Well, Grandma once taught me how to ride a horse, before she passed away.." I muttered. I petted the horse a little, it had very friendly eyes. More friendly that the one that Grandma once owned. I then started to walk towards where Seph- the Harvest Goddess told me to go to. I waited. And waited. And waited. I then heard rustling from a bush, only to find an intimidating-looking woman. She looked about middle-aged, and she came from my right side, so she was probably the mayor of Konohana. "Hello." She greeted, a leaf on her hair, she probably didn't notice it.

"H-hello."

Then there was a rustling from another bush, except from my left side. It was probably the mayor of Bluebell. The mayor of Konohana (most likely she's the mayor) pointed to the bush then yelled "RUTGER!"

Out came a small pink rabbit. I sweat-dropped, and the woman just clenched her fists. "Where is that old man.."

"Why, I'm right here, Ina!" An old-looking man said, coming out of a bush, his cane-thing poking the floor. He then looked at me. "I don't suppose you could be young Lillian who was going to come farm here?" I nodded. "Ho ho, I knew it!"

"I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road to the left. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!"

The woman growled. "Who do you think you are? If this young farmer lives anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" I was startled a bit. It shouldn't be a surprise, though, because she looks intimidating. She seemed to notice. "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that. But I'd hate for you to make a mistake."

I nodded. "It's okay.."

"I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the right. It's called Konohana. My name's Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better!"

Rutger then turned to Ina, looking furious. "And who do you think YOU are! Konohana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!" They both glared at each other, then growled. "Well, Lillian, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in." Ina stated. I tilted my head.

"It certainly is! Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!" I nodded. "Please do."

"Of course! I'll tell you all about it. In Bluebell, our lives center on our livestock." He then nodded, and continued. "Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions! And our adorable animals aren't all!" Rutger smiled brightly. "Flowers broom everywhere,

handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets... Bluebell is a storybook village

full of romantic charm!"

I nodded. Bluebell seemed like a good place to move live in.

"Doesn't that sound like a wonderful village? Farming means livestock, after all!" Rutger stated. Ina growled. "Stop talking nonsense! Farming means crops. And when it comes to crops, Konohana is tops!" Ina smiled. Now it's my turn to tell you something about what Konohana is like."

"Please tell me."

"Alrighty then, let me tell you about it."

"Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tender vegetables! Sweet, scrumptous fruit! Golden waves of grain! Raising crops is what life is all about! Along with our great crops, we have a village that's as pretty as can be!" She nodded approvingly, looking proud of how good her village sounds like. "The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set

them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from the eaves! That's Konohana for you!"

I nodded, smiling. Her description of her village sounded like festivals in anime.

"Nice place, isn't it?" I nodded.

"You won't find a better place for crops in all the world."

Rutger cleared his throat, getting my attention. "So, Lillian, which village do you choose to live in?"

Ina tapped my shoulder. "Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village you like."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Yay, chapter one is finished! Review, please! I'm not begging;; I want to know what you guys think of this so far..I'M SORRY IF IT'S BORING, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, IT SHOULD GET MORE INTERESTING IN LATER CHAPTERS. Have a nice Saturday!

R&R 3

~SBI


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking TOO long to update... ^^;; I couldn't find the time to type this. And I wrote chapter 2 before, but everything on my laptop got deleted...eheheh..heh.. :l

Oh, and I didn't re read this, so an advance sorry if there's anything wrong with it, or if something doesn't make sense..just PM or review if something doesn't make sense, okay? Thanks. (:

Chapter 2

Greetings 1

o0o0o0o0o0o

It was early in the afternoon, and Rutger had showed me my new farm and cottage. It was actually really nice. Everything was perfect. A fair sized barn and pasture, and a cute chicken coop. It was wonderful. Birds singing, butterflies fluttering, and a cool, but refreshing, breeze. Rutger told me that I should go around the village for today, and that work would start tomorrow.

I finished packing my things and showered in records time. Rutger had given me Bluebellian clothing, but I didn't feel like wearing it yet. Instead, I put on a black long sleeved shirt, a white knee-length skirt, and black boots. I tied my hair in a side ponytail with a rose-colored scrunchie. This was Destiny City's kind of clothing. I wondered what the villagers here wore, and how the village looked like.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I stared in awe at the church. So that was the church I saw when the Harvest Goddess and I, er, fell from the sky.

I didn't really pay attention to the church when Rutger and I were walking to my farm.

"Beautiful" was all I can say, my mouth slightly agape. There were many butterflies fluttering around the church, the sun's rays were shining its glory on the church. The roof was shiny, but had a soft look to it. The stained glass looked so beautiful with the sun shining on them.

I climbed up the stairs, so I can get a closer look at the church. By the flowerbeds, I saw an old lady. She looked over to me when I went near the fountain.

"Hello, dear. You must be Lillian, the new farmer!" The old lady said to me. She looked very friendly and cute. _Just__like__grandma..._

"U-uh, yes ma'am. Good afternoon" I stuttered. She old lady giggled, and walked up to me. She held out a small, wrinkled hand. "My name is Rose. I'm the mayor's wife. My, how cute you look." She said, a big smile on her face. My cheeks turned a light pink at her compliment. I eagerly took her hand, I lightly shook it, it looked so fragile, as if it would snap if I shook it too hard.

"How do you like the town so far?" Rose asked.

"OH, this village...it's BEAUTIFUL! The flowers, butterflies, everything!" I exclaimed, my hands clasped in front of my chest, a smile on my face. My eyes snapped wide open when I realized I just had a sudden outburst. I lowered my head, staring at my feet, face red. _Ahh,__what __have__ I__ done?__Such __a__ bad__ first __impression..and __where__ did__ that __come __from?__I'm__ usually __a__ quiet__ person..._

Already knowing how Rose would react, I shut my eyes tightly.

Instead of what I expected, Rose chuckled. "Ah, youth. You have a nice personality. You'll definitely fit in!"

What Rose said made me very happy. Nobody has ever said that to me. I smiled. A big smile, the biggest one I've ever had since my last birthday party over at Phillip's house-

_Phillip..._

Rose probably noticed the change in my eyes.

"Anyway, Lillian, I've got to get back to taking care of the flowerbeds. It was nice chatting with you, come over to the town hall and we can have tea together!" I nodded my head. "Nice meeting you, Rose! Oh, and the flowerbeds are beautiful!" I complimented before taking off to see the rest of what the village is like.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I entered the main part of the village. To my left was another farm, with a shop. To my right was what looked like a horse shop, and in the pasture had horse stables and horses. There was a girl who looked to be one or two years younger than me brushing a horse.

Right now, it should be around 1:00pm. I still had seven hours to go around the villages and into some shops, so I decided to visit the animal shop.

On the sign next to the shop, written in big letters, it said _Jessica's __Animals_. I knocked before I opened the door, it was a shop, so I didn't have to wait for anyone to open it for me from the inside...right?

I slowly opened the door, and poked my head in. Behind a counter that had products on it had a woman and a cute little girl.

"Welcome to Jessica's Animals! How may I help you?" the woman greeted. I went in the shop then closed the door. The little girl's eyes widened, then the went over to the lady. She tugged on the woman's dress. "What is it, dear?"

"MOOOOOOM! THAT'S THE NEW GIRL, LILLIAN!" the little girl said, pointing a finger at me. A few seconds passed, then the little girl and her mother came walking over to me. "My, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were Lillian! Hello, Lillian, nice to meet you! My name is Jessica!" She held out a hand. I shook it, and nodded. "Well, as you know, my name is Lillian. I come from Destiny City." I said with a smile at my face. Jessica nodded, then expectantly looked at her daughter. "Of course, we know where you came from," the little girl giggled " My name is Cheryl! Nice to meet you, Lillian! You look pretty. " Cheryl said. My cheeks were tainted pink again, my second compliment of the day. I was also a bit freaked out; Cheryl said that they knew where I came from...

I smiled knowingly at Cheryl. "Thank you, Cheryl. You're actually very cute, if I do say so myself." Cheryl squealed. "Mom, you can go back now. I need to tell Lillian a few things about the village."

"Okay, dear." Jessica said, then nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Cheryl's big smile turned into a dark glare once her mother was back behind the counter. "Listen, Lillian," Cheryl said in a dark, threatening voice. Seriously, there was a dark aura flowing out of her. I was actually a bit frightened, but I managed to keep a calm composure. I gulped.

"If you ever try to make a move on my brother OR go out on a date with him, you are going to regret it..." My eyes widened. Cheryl's death glare instantly became a big smile. "That's all I have to say! Nice chatting with you, Lillian!" Cheryl waved me goodbye, before walking back behind the counter. I waved goodbye to Cheryl and her mother, before opening the door. "Oh, and Lillian, can I call you Lily? It's easier!" Cheryl asked with a big smile on her face. I nodded. "Okay, Cheryl," I smiled. "Nice meeting you guys! See you around!"

When I was about to close the door, Jessica called out my name. "Lillian!"

I opened the door, enough to poke my head in. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow, I am going to stop by your house to give you some animals to start out your farm. Be up early! I'll be there at seven A.M sharp."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jessica! See you~"

I stood outside their door for a few moments, before I heard Jessica talk. "That's nice, Cheryl! You made a new friend!"

"Yes, mom! Lily's a nice person. I think we'll get along well!" Cheryl giggled.

I tear-dropped.

o0o0o0o0o0o

And I decide to end this chapter there. I should post the next chapter no more from now to two weeks. ^^;; At least I hope. Lol.

Happy reading!

~SBI


End file.
